


Can't you trust your own brother, Sam?

by PineappleGender, SexualPineapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Castiel won't show up til chapter 3, Chains, Demon Dean, Dungeon, Episode AU: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Fear, Hurt Sam, I just needed a third character, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Rape, Top Dean, strictly wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleGender/pseuds/PineappleGender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPineapple/pseuds/SexualPineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean turns demon, he wants his brother to stay away. Avoiding Dean's demands, Sam goes to find his brother in the attempt to cure him. Getting Dean to the bunker and the dungeon was the easy part. However, getting healed isn't on his to do list but someone else is, willingly or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't you trust your own brother, Sam?

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd like to thank SarenX for editing this for me. She can be found on AO3 and on FF.net under the same name. She's amazing! Thank you!! 
> 
> WARNING: Do not read this if you are against rape, incest, or if your name is Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki (or if you personally interact with them). I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this but I know for certain it's only going to be a few chapters. This is my first time using AO3, my first sexual story, and first legit fanfic.
> 
> PRE-STORY: (Based off the the episode "Soul Survivor" in S10E03-- do not read this if you haven't watched it!) After beginning the injections and hearing Dean make enough rude comments to make Sam run off, Dean was able to be human enough to escape the chains and the devil's trap. However, he stayed in the room as he awaiting Sam's re-arrival. Upon entering, Sam was jumped by Dean and inevitably a fight began. A knife was found and lead the demon to a seeming victory as he then pinned and chained Sam to the far wall. After being secured to the wall, Dean went back and shut and lock the dungeon door before slowly going back to his younger brother, taping the flat of the blade against the palm of his hand...

The demon glared across the dimmed dungeon room at the hunter who was chained up to the wall. He noticed how the human's wrists were bound together above his head before flashing a wicked smile at the younger brother, "I told you to let me go, Sammy." He recalled in a rough tone as he slowly made his way over to the younger yet taller male while he held the ruby's knife in his hand, tapping the flat of the blade against his other hand.

"What is wrong is with you?" Dean paused, half-expecting an answer from the younger male. "You think I wanted your salvation? That I needed to be save? You're pathetic." He growled as he now stood in front of Sam and paused the knife from moving within his hands as he examined the other male carefully, taking in every perfection and imperfection of the man's body. He noticed how Sam's shirt was torn from the previous struggle he gave Dean before being tied up and the quick and heavy moves of the man's chest under the shredded cloth shirt and the sweet sweat that covered him whole. "I'm going to kill you, Sam," he promised, "I'm going to make it slow and painful." His words were daunting and he spoke with a gruff tone. The demon leaned his face closer to Sam's who seemed to be pulling away. "But first," he continued, "we're going to have a little fun." He teased some, a bold smirk inching slowly across his face.

"Dean, you don't have to do this." The younger brother pleaded, turning a cheek to the closed-in man as he struggled with the cuffs around his wrists, trying to force his wrist free but had no luck.

As quickly as Sam spoke, Dean grabbed the hair on the back of Sam's head and pulled roughly, yanking as hard as he could. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He whispered into the younger brother's ear as he discreetly moved the blade in his hand to point away from his chained hostage.

"I can fix you, Dean, please. This isn't--" Sam pleaded, but was cut off by his brother's command.

"Shut up!" Dean interrupted, pulling on Sam's hair again, forcing a groan out of Sam's throat. Sam's knees buckled at the jerk and he slightly leaned against Dean's body for support. With an ever growing smirk, Dean leaned closer to Sam's ear before taking a deep breath through his nose, "I love the smell of fear in the form of sweat." he remarked, extending his tongue to the warm flesh of Sam's neck. Slowly, Dean trailed against the skin as it was taut from holding the man's head back in a tight grip. After drawing in a few tastes of he sweet, salty sweat, Dean proceeded to bite Sam's neck, receiving a whole body cringe from the younger man. Dean could almost taste the blood as it simmered at the surface, attempting to break through the skin as his teeth sunk in deeper. He sucked at Sam's neck for a moment, absorbing each piece of salty sweat that dripped down the younger man's neck. A subtle huff of relief escaped Sam as Dean released the strong bite on his neck. Dean then licked at the area between his teeth, licking up the sweat that continued to build on Sam's body.

"D-dean," Sam gasped, followed with a hard gulp as his face turned a vibrant red. "What the hell?" He asked before he felt his brother release from the bite and lick the spot once more before pulling completely away and look up at him with a bright smile, his smirk teasing at the pleasure that coarsed through him.

"You're salty. I find it... delicious." He admired before letting go of Sam's hair and allowing him to relax the little he could manage.

Sam's face lit up in heated anger, the redness in his face deepening as he moved his wrists once again, trying his best to find the positions of his hands to slip out of the cuffs. This wasn't his Dean. Aware that this version of Dean was nothing short of a monster, Sam was still hopeful that his brother would eventually come back to him.

However, that didn't stop him from staying on his toes around this version of Dean, especially after all the talk of "fun" they were going to have. Needless to say, Sam didn't like where this Dean was taking things.

Dean's gruff tone had caught him off guard, and almost caused him to jump at the slithering hisses of Dean's sick satisfaction. Sam gave an uncomfortable grumble as he watched him, his eyes averting to the blade in Dean's hand, and then skimming his rusty body back up to his face. Sam's eyes had the devil's glare locked in them, and he lowered his head some in disbelief. "You bit me." he growled, "And licked me!"

"Sure did. You're a smart one," Dean replied sarcastically. "And there's more where that came from." He teased as he discreetly switched the blade again in his hand before pulling it up to the side of Sam's face, allowing the flat of the tip to glide down Sam's cheek bone softly down to the bottom of his chin. Dean rested the blade against Sam's chin for a moment, threatening the area with small indents that were nearing penetration, but not actually reaching that point. Slowly, the blade down his throat until it stopped at the collar of Sam's shredded shirt.

"What the hell?" The younger brother argued as he quickly moved his hands in the chains above him, causing the chains to rattle against each other. His breath quickened as he watched his brother's hand with the knife. He expected, and almost wished, for Dean to stab him where the tip of the blade currently rested, but instead he felt another hand meeting with the knife. Instantly, fear and pain washed over him as he felt Dean grabbing a handful of the torn shirt and eagerly cutting it off of him. Dean started at the banded cloth around his neck and then, using both hands, ripped the rest of the shirt down to his waist, cutting Sam's chest purposely in the process. Sam's entire body jerked at the sting that followed shortly after the knife sliced against his skin, cutting him pretty deep. A slurped hiss escaped him as he winced from the pain emanating from the exposed area.

"Dammit, quit!" He demanded before looking back at the familiar eyes and watching the smirk grow. "Please," Sam begged. He didn't want to see the only person he ever truly loved and cared for treat him like such a low item on the food chain. Sam had his beliefs about this version of his brother, but he knew that if he could just get out of these chains, he would have a better chance at helping Dean revert back to his former self.

Pain, fear, and sadness washed over the younger brother, his mind clouded with thoughts and memories of their travels and struggles together. He knew Dean, and this wasn't Dean. This was a fucked up version of his brother, if he could even call this monster his brother. And somewhere inside, Sam knew that Dean's true spirit resided; it was only a matter of how he could release it without almost getting killed in the process. One thing Sam knew for sure was that, IF his brother was human, he knew Dean wouldn't even consider this. And right now, that "IF" was sitting high up on a mountain top as a pawn with no plans to come down any time soon.

"Sorry, Sam," Dean said almost apologetically, his sarcasm growing stronger as his teasing smile played on, "but I'm only getting started." He teased as he cut off the the remaining cloth from the man's biceps that seemed to keep the shirt from falling off him. Surprisingly, Dean was careful not to cut him this time.

"I haven't even got to the fun part yet," Dean husked, assuring Sam as he removed the ragged, torn shirt from Sam's body and aimlessly dropping it beside him, his gaze never leaving Sam's face. Quickly, he took his now free hand and pressed it hard into Sam's hip, pushing him against the cold wall behind him, grinning as a forced groan crawled out of Sam's throat. Dean then leaned into his younger brother and gently licked at Sam's sweaty chest which was now covered with trails of thick, red liquid from the previously inflicted wound.

A part of this seemed almost pleasuring to Sam - the painful arousal of a tongue gliding gently against his chest and across the fresh wound gave the younger man a foreign feeling he couldn't quite shake. He looked away as a muffled grumble - one with a mixture of pleasure and pain and the mental desire for Dean to quit - escaped him. His entire body tensed as he impatiently waited for what felt like forever for the licking treatment to be over with. He wanted to say something, to get his brother to stop what he was doing but everything he managed to say before now had just been turned against him and arguing was beginning to feel almost useless.

Dean brought the knife back up to Sam's chest after backing away from him, his hand still pressed firmly into Sam's hip. He allowed the knife to hover over Sammy's torso until he came across the second right muscle of Sam's abs, lightly pressing the knife into's Sam's skin. He watched with a sick sense of pleasure as his younger brother's body twitched underneath the cut, his twisted mind relishing from the the gasping and soft groaning noises that came from Sam's exhausted self. Dean lifted up the knife as his eyes tracked the blood that seemed to slowly drip from the new wound. Quickly, he hovered the knife over Sam's body and gently sliced another part of his stomach directly underneath the previous cut.

Sam kept his face pulled away from Dean as he tried his damnedest to focus on anything other than the pain his brother forced onto him. With every failed effort, his concentration was broken by Dean's sick, yet seemingly sensual actions. Sam tried to mask the pain as he noticed Dean lowered his body evenly with the dripping blood so he could lick it off Sam's salty body. Dean's tongue continued to slide across Sam's unearthed skin until the demon brother was eventually on his knees. He continued to go at it with his tongue, finding each piece of slippery sweat and bead of blood to lap up through his journey of wiping Sam's body clean with his mouth alone.

Dean's tongue trailed down Sam's torso as whole, playing with one drop of blood that nested softly against the top lining of Sam's jeans, creating a tiny stain at the top of the fabric. "Sammy," he spoke softly and almost breathless from the actions. Upon hearing his name, Sam immediately looked down to see his older brother on his knees like a dog pleading with eyes that screamed more lust than words. "Does seeing me like this turn you on?" Dean questioned playfully, looking up at his younger brother as he placed the knife lightly on the ground beside him before placing his newly freed hand on Sam's other hip. He then proceeded to pull Sam's body slightly closer to his face, just enough to pull him away from the wall.

The younger male couldn't answer his brother's question, as he was stricken with disbelief that left him speechless. The position he put himself in and forced Sam to look at wasn't a turn on to Sam in the least, but the intimate touching and licking like a lover should - was. Even the pain was a slight turn on, and he was afraid his slow growing erection would prove that. He let out an uneven sigh and hard gulp as he pulled his attention away from his brother, his face and body dancing in skin colors of red, matching the slow drying blood on his stomach.

Dean's hands ran across his younger brother's rear, lightly skimming over the denim jeans before slinking his first two fingers into Sam's waistband as he trailed them to the front, his gaze never breaking away from Sam's face. Speechless Sam was Dean's favorite Sam. He could tell that what he was doing to his younger brother was giving him the reaction he truly wanted. Forced pain with just a little bit of pleasure, and just enough blood play to make it interesting. The sounds that Sam made drove Dean crazy, and now he almost seemed to be on a mission to drag more sounds out of him.

As Dean gripped Sam's pants buckle, Sam finally spoke a single word. "Don't," the word came out as a harsh whisper - a desperate mixture of a demand and a plead - as his face was still focused on anything other than Dean's face.

"Why?" Dean asked with utmost curiosity as Sam's buckle came completely undone. His smirk faded to a neutral expression as he quickly grabbed the knife and stood back up.

Sam immediately scooted his body back as close to the wall as he could possibly muster, ignoring Dean's question.

Dean quickly grabbed Sam's lower jaw and pulled his attention to him, "I said 'why!'" the demon barked again in a slightly angrier tone.

"You're my brother. This isn't like you. My brother, Dean, would never do this!" Sam snapped back, as pieces of spittle sprayed across Dean's face.

The demon smiled at Sam's response and cocked his head some to the side, studying the younger man for just a moment. "I'm not your brother. Not anymore. And I will do what I please with you," he began, keeping a tight hold on Sam's jaw so he wouldn't pull away. "Not you or anyone else is going to change that," he spoke with a promising tone before leaning his face closer to Sam's, kissing the younger male's lips gently. After placing a few subtle kisses on Sam's plush lips, Dean pulled away slightly, not allowing Sam the chance to respond.

"I keep my promises, Sammy. I'm still going to kill you; but first, we're going to have some fun," he teased the red flustered hostage in front of him before pulling him into a kiss again. Refusing to be taken advantage of, Sam rejected the gesture, yanking his face away from Dean's grip.

"No, that's not true!" he argued after successfuly forcing himself out of Dean's grip. Dean pulled away slightly from Sam's face, allowing Sam to look comfortably at him, their gaze locking on each other's.

"Dean! Wake up! This isn't you, god dammit! I know you know this is wrong," he pleaded, his body shaking as he forced his arms to move again, failure evident in his desperate attempts to struggle against the chains.

Dean pulled away from Sam entirely and turned around to slowly pace back over to the table.

"You're my brother," Sam pressed on, emotions filling in the words he spoke as he choked back the desire to cry, "Please."

Dean placed the knife down and slowly paced back over to Sam, giving him a good once-over before moving back to pressing his palm against Sam's hip, anchoring him to the wall softly.

"Dean," Sam whimpered, trying his best to get away from Dean or at least make him stop.

The demon took his free hand and roughly grabbed Sam's lower jaw again before leaning in and pulling Sam's face to him as if to kiss him again. "I love it when you beg me," Dean breathed on Sam's lips before releasing the grip on his jaw to follow his other hand to cope along Sam's hips with his other hand. "Sam, kiss me," he demanded gently.

"No," Sam argued, his voice barely reaching above a whisper.

"That wasn't a question," Dean growled as he quickly brought his hand back up to Sam's jaw and drawing it forward, forcing his mouth on Sam's, kissing him roughly for a short second. Before Sam could pull away again, Dean caught him with one slick movement, sliding his tongue into Sam's mouth, exploring the taste of his younger brother's tongue.

A moment later, Dean dropped his hand to place it on Sam's chest. "Y'know, Sam, the more you fight, the less pleasuring it'll be for you." He acknowledged, removing his attachment to Sam entirely and his shirt before randomly placing it on the floor near Sam's. "Either way, I'll get what I want, even if I have to beat it out of you." He smirked drawing his body back to Sam's. "Now, kiss me." He said, instinctively pulling Sam's mouth into his again.

Sam's body tensed at his demon brother's harsh words. He knew if Dean was his normal self, he would never say these things. He whimpered quietly as Dean's fingers pressed hard into his cheeks, deepening the kiss. He wanted to pull away, to continue fighting it like he was, but to no avail, his efforts were futile. This was beyond wrong but as the next half second ticked by, he wondered if he'd just allow Dean to have him as he desired, especially if it meant that Dean would break from the forbidden curse he was under. It was a far thrown out chance, but a chance he would be willing to take to have his brother back to normal again. He would forgive his brother for everything. This wasn't the true Dean, anyways. He would have to forgive him.

He closed his eyes tightly as a tear slowly slipped down his face as he allowed Dean to lock their lips together, sliding his tongue in and circling around Sam's. It would be useless to fight against it now, so he did what any desperate soul would do: he complied. Sam reluctantly returned the circling, swirling his tongue instinctively around with Dean's. He could feel the heat generate at his face, chest, and skin as his elder brother touched and prodded. Dean was a good kisser, no doubt, but it didn't change the fact that what he was doing was wrong.

Dean pulled away slightly before releasing his grip on Sam's face, "Now was that so bad?" He teased with a smile as he endured his brother's flustered body, glazing it along with his free hand gently before pressing his mouth back against Sam's. Their mouths moved along easily, taking each other with desire. Dean pulled away again, slightly biting at Sam's bottom lip, nipping and tugging here and there. A soft moan ripped from Sam's throat causing Dean to smile and let go. He then slowly began kissing the side of Sam's mouth, following his cheek bone down to his neck as he allowed his hands to venture down Sam's body, back to his unbuckled pants where they finished the job and unbuckled the jeans. Without missing a beat, Dean shoved his hungry hand down Sam's pants, quickly scoping out his cock and rubbing it cock greedily, "Do you like that?" he breathed into Sam's neck, pausing from his kissing. His smile could be felt on Sam's skin.

"Dean," Sam choked a moan as he bit his bottom lip. It was erotic and wrong. He didn't want to enjoy the undeniable pleasure his brother gave him. It seemed obvious what Dean's choice of fun was by now. Would it be wrong to enjoy it? What would his brother think of it if he did, once he got him back? His brother, right. He was the one still doing it. "God," he gasped. "Please, just kill me instead."

Dean pulled his hand out and pulled his body off of Sam's. "You're joking." Dean said, with an almost sorrow tone, but in a matter-of-fact kind of way. He let out a sigh before looking away, "I'm tired of you being in this position anyways." He said, as if to answer his brother as he walked over to the dungeon table before returning to his younger brother with a new set of cuffs. "I'm thinking I want you on a bed, instead. Much more comfortable, don't you think?" Dean teased as he began to place the cuffs on the man's already cuffed wrists.

As Dean snapped the new cuffs onto Sam's wrists, he unlatched the previous set before then removing the chains from the wall that chained his feet.

THUD!

While in the process of switching out Sam's cuffs, Dean was caught off guard by a knee heading right towards his face. The action was instantaneous, and left Dean with absolutely no time to react or block it. Like a crash of broken bottles, Sam's knee connected successfully with Dean's face, sending the demon brother backwards with heavy impact. Luckily, Dean was able to at least protect his head as he looked around the now slightly blurred room. He let out a low growl and attempted to regain focus, but had trouble doing so as his head was still spinning from the impact of Sam's knee.

When Dean was finally able to settle his gaze on something, he noticed the skin-colored blobs that seemingly resembled legs trying to attempt an escape. Dean searched around with his hands and found the chains that were still attached to Sam's ankle, quickly grabbing them and forcing the tall man to trip and fall. Dean rolled away some to avoid being toppled and turned over once he heard the obvious sound of a body dropping. It seemed that Sam had hit something on the way down that rendered him unconscious. Perfect.


End file.
